Getting back the Demon
by Uncle.Dragon
Summary: After that overwhelming defeat by Exdeath at Fortree City, Oga lost his mojo. It took a violent, talking stuffed cow  ?  to cheer him up.


That night was the coldest night he had ever felt. The rain, at first only a gentle drizzle, now fell in torrents, turning the world gray. But for the young man, alone on the school roof of St. Ishiyama, oblivious to the downpour, the whole world was darkness.

Everything was black; Ever since Exdeath appeared and destroyed Ishiyama.

Oga thought they were going to be there, by his side, until the end.

They have been through so much. _But too much for a bunch of kids to handle_, Oga thought bitterly. He cast his mind back to that moment, relieving everyone's last words. He felt as if a dagger was stabbed through his heart, and it twisted as he remembered everything.

"I'm sorry, Oga, I can't fight with you anymore.", Toujou before being sucked into the Void.

"Man... I screwed up... Big time...", Himekawa before being crushed by debris.

"I can't go on... it's too much.", Kanzaki after being impaled by Exdeath.

"Please, lis- "

"No, Oga," Furuichi's voice was shaking, his head bowed in despair, "We're fighting a losing battle. There's no way we can beat Exdeath, he's too strong!"

Oga grasped his friend's shoulder. "We just have to get stronger, you'll see," he said, desperate for his words to get through to Furuichi. "We've beaten that freak Kunieda once, and…. and we've trashed the Six Saints," he continued, sounding pathetic even to himself. "We _can_ do it, Furuichi. We can win, we'll just train more and get stronger!"

Furuichi didn't say anything; he just stared at Oga with tear-filled eyes before standing up and turning his back on his friend. His next words hit Oga like a cannon ball to the gut,

"I'm not as strong as you. I'm sorry."

Oga punched the fence in frustration. Why did things turn out like this? A monster tree is hurting people and causing destruction, Asuma is gone, Miki is barely holding on, and everyone else are all dead. Overall his team is in shambles. He was frustrated with everything, with Exdeath, with Kunieda Aoi; whose aura drives everyone insane like she did to Gizamaluke, and especially with himself. _What kind of leader am I? _Oga thought. _I couldn't see the pain my friends were going through. I'm hopeless! _How could he not realize Furuichi's hurt sooner?

"...Tatsumi?" Aki stood at the doorway, upset at the sight of her younger brother slumped against the fence.

As the tire hurled toward Moloch, its weight straining the rope and almost breaking the branch, the stuffed cow moved into the stance he had used earlier, gathering energy into his hand. "Shin Doragunon Dionaguru!", he yelled. There was a flash like lighting then a sickening thud as Moloch was hurled into the air. But the fall didn't deter him; he got back up to face the tire again, vowing not to stop until he had mastered to use his ultimate move without severing his link to this world like Lamia or Azazel.

"Tatsumi, look at Mo-san!", said Aki. Moloch was knocked down again, and once more he stood up. "Look at how cute... I mean, how much he's persevering, Tatsumi!"

Again the tire sped through the air. Moloch stood his ground, resolute. He moved into the stance, feeling more confident than ever. "Shin! Doraaaaagunon! Diooonaaaaguruuu!", he roared. Suddenly a great blue fist appeared, born of the stuffed cow's demonic energy, and punched the huge tire with one punch, causing it to explode.

"Congratulations Lord Moloch, you are finally able to use this technique in this realm without the help of Saotome, bravo." Hildagarde spoke from a distance behind Oga and Aki, holding her umbrella with her right and Baby Be'el in her left, although Be'el was only excited to see his favorite toy.

Oga couldn't believe his eyes, and neither did Aki at first. Then Moloch turned to wave at Baby Be'el, laughing, "Guess this puny barrier of my dear friend Akutabe can't hold down the Rampaging Moloch after all! Right kid?"

Aki was overjoyed, certain that the stuffed animal's fighting spirit would get through to Oga.

_If you believe me like I believe you, I can overcome myself… I will try getting over everything._

The fog of depression was lifted from Oga's eyes and he could see the future, where he would dominate Hoenn like before, with everyone. Hilda, Mo-san, the Six Saints, Baby Be'el… Furuichi especially, wherever he is.

That future is what he'll work for. He can only believe in it.


End file.
